Oola's Stay
by bboy091
Summary: We all recall that green skinned Twi'lek girl that met her fate at the hands of the Rancor. But, we don't know how Oola became that quiet and skillful dancer that was a personal favorite of Jabba the Hutt. What tales could be told from her "stay" at the palace? And what events led up to the final minutes that left her face-to-face with the hungry Rancor?
1. From Silk to Net

**From Silk to Net**

Oola felt the sudden rush of nerves squeeze her insides. She always wanted to be a dancer, and Bib Fortuna promised a fulfillment of her dream if she went with him to a "beautiful palace" on Tatooine. Oola obliged because, hey, what could be better than a palace?!

As Oola followed the Twi'lek majordomo through the towering gate that led inside the palace, her nerves gradually reconstructed into fear of the creatures that lurked in the halls. Bib turned around and smirked, "Ignore them, girl. They are powerless." Oola nodded mutely and stayed close to the man.

Bib Fortuna and Oola walked quite a way through the tunnels until Bib suddenly ceased. He spun around and hissed, "You will stay. I will go and wake the master." Oola once again nodded and watched the robed majordomo scurry away down a corridor.

Oola found herself alone with her thoughts. _Remember, it's a palace. You're going to be just fine. You'll live in style! _She reassured herself. As Oola daydreamed what being a royal dancer would be like and the luxuries included, she realized she was not alone. Oola heard soft footsteps approaching her. She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with a hideous Gamorrean Guard. Oola yelped and stumbled backward as the pig swung at her, obviously entranced by her beauty.

Bib Fortuna came hastening in. Oola jumped behind the Twi'lek out of fear for her life. Bib warded off the excited Gamorrean, chanting spells and curses only known by ancient Huttese witches. Oola sighed heavily out of relief. Bib wasn't impressed with her lack of self-defense. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said in a hushed tone, "You're going to need to learn how to fight for yourself. The palace is dangerous… especially for a diamond like you." He shoved her in front of him and guided her through the dimly lit corridor.

Oola heard soft music from an organ gradually getting louder as she was pushed her way through the empty hall. The sweet scent of a roasting Bantha tongue on a spit wrapped around her nose and moistened her mouth. The only problem about the palace so far was the creatures near the entrance and the musky atmosphere of the place. But, that could take some getting used to.

After a little longer of being shoved, Oola found herself in a cozily lit throne room. Creatures from everywhere lingered around, either gossiping or chatting quietly. The main centerpiece was the engorged Jabba the Hutt seated on a dais, holding a chain in one hand and a drink in the other. The chain led to a captured slave girl, wearing a revealing and tattered getup.

The music ceased as the two made their way to the center of the room. Bib commanded Oola to stay and made his way to the Hutt. He whispered something, and the Hutt's eyes grew wide, staring at the Twi'lek girl in front of him. The slug moistened his lips which sent slippery drool everywhere on his body.

The Hutt chuckled and bellowed, "My majordomo! What a prize you have given me!" Jabba motioned that Oola was to be brought up to him. Two Gamorrean Guards jumped at the opportunity to touch her and hoisted her up on the dais, pressing her body up against the Hutt.

Jabba's slimy tongue stroked the quivering Twi'lek. This was a signal to everyone in the room that Oola was now his new personal slave. Oola trembled and tried to look away. Jabba swatted his hand to get her away. She was brought back down to the floor.

While Bib and Jabba discussed Oola's fate, Oola made eye contact with the slave chained to Jabba. The woman mouthed the word _go _and desperately tried to warn Oola, nonverbally, about the torture that might come with being a slave girl. Oola didn't understand and simply waited for Jabba to address her.

Finally, Jabba's voice thundered through the room, "My sweet, your clothes?! Those are much too protective of your delicate body! One of my guards will fetch you some more… fitting attire."

Oola sported a silk dress, embroidered with fine gold silks and encrusted with rubies. Her lekku were wrapped in gold and ruby ribbons. This was her ancient dancing outfit that was passed down from many generations of Twi'lek women in her family. It symbolized honor and value on her home planet of Ryloth.

As the room swarmed with laughter, the slave girl was yanked back towards Jabba and was being stroked. Oola suddenly realized that _she _would be that girl. _She was a slave._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hi everybody! First of all, thank you for reading this! Second, this chapter I found rather difficult to write due to the fact that Oola's introduction to becoming a slave girl for Jabba may mirror Leia's… But, I tried my best! If you would leave a review on this chapter on what you would like to see happen, thoughts, or concerns please do! May the force be with you!


	2. Dancing Damsel

**Dancing Damsel**

Oola cocked her head to the side as she saw the skimpy outfit approaching her, carried by the Max Rebo Band's Sy Snootles. The creature grabbed Oola and dragged her away into a corridor. All Oola could hear was the rumbling of laughter coming from the Throne Room.

Sy Snootles pushed Oola into the slave quarters and jabbed the costume in Oola's side, hissing, "Wear it." Oola obliged and unraveled the fish net glove that she would soon call her only outfit. Oola's expression must have been of pure disgust because Sy Snootles shook her head and gently whispered, "Listen kid, I understand that this get up may not be the most suitable for your dancing work… But the slug wants it on you. Come, let's figure out how to put it on."

Oola stood tall as the singer rummaged and tied all the different ends of the erotic outfit. Sy Snootles took a step back and heaved, "Done!" Oola turned towards a mirror and sobbed uncontrollably. Sy Snootles squeaked, "Uh Oh!" and rushed to soothe the pain that Oola felt.

"Why must _I _be his personal slave girl?! These rags are degrading!" The Twi'lek wailed. Sy Snootles nodded, gripping Oola's shoulders for sympathy.

Sy Snootles cooed, "The Hutt will do revolting things to you to satisfy his every whim. I offer you my only advice to every slave here: stay strong. I have seen many slaves perish due to their spirits giving in to the torture that had been put on them. I can't see that happen to such a pretty woman like you!"

Oola gained composure and returned to the throne room. As soon as Jabba lay eyes on her, his emotions got the best of him. His tail thudded against the dais and his body convulsed. The Hutt's eyes bulged and his tongue flickered. Jabba beckoned Oola to sit upon his dais, and Oola agreed for her life.

Bib Fortuna crept up behind the frightened Twi'lek and locked her in a collar and leash. He greedily gave the leash to Jabba, bowed, and disappeared into the dark corner. Jabba dropped the leash to his other slave, and the woman fell to the ground.

Jabba chortled as the woman looked up in agony. Jabba pressed a button, and the floor fell from underneath the poor girl. Jabba yanked Oola up next to his wretched face and snorted, "Watch to see where the _bad girls go_." Oola nervously looked down below and watched the horrific battle between the woman and Rancor.

Jabba stroked Oola, licked her, and tossed her to the side. His voice boomed to the throne room, "My _new _slave!"

The throne room hooted and hollered. Jabba decided to throw a lavish party for all of his subjects. Soon, the throne room was jammed packed with creatures of all sorts. Everyone's' eyes seemed to fall on Oola.

Jabba, a little too drunk, tugged at Oola's leash. Oola, sitting at the edge of the dais, was dragged up to the Hutt. Jabba burped, "Dance." Oola nodded and hopped off the dais. Max Rebo saw this, signaled to the band, and started a jazz number.

Oola, quickly adjusting to the type of dance needed for the song, gave a risqué dance to the whole throne room. Sy Snootles belted out lyrics like no other circling around the room. Jabba bounced on his dais, smacking the chain on the ground and wounding Oola.

The song was over. Oola was pulled up next to Jabba. Jabba breathed out heavily, intoxicating the poor girl. He started to slither off his dais, dragging Oola along with him. This meant the party was over for everyone else.

Oola followed Jabba all the way to his private chamber. When they approached the door, Jabba turned to face his new toy. The wicked gleam in his eye seemed to warn Oola about the night the two would share.

The door opened, and Oola's night of misery had begun.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello! I found this chapter rather strange while my thoughts formulated. I wasn't sure how to end it... Sorry about that! Please, leave a review about what you think of the story! May the force be with you!


	3. Dance Away the Pain

**Dance Away the Pain**

In the early morning, Oola crawled out from the private quarters and onto the dais. She held herself and tasted the salty tears that dripped from her eyes. Soon after her, Jabba slithered back on his dais, clutched Oola's leash, and snapped the leash. Oola's head was sent jerking back and she wailed out in pain.

Luckily, most of the palace buffoons were knocked out cold from the party before, so this sheer torture Oola was being put through didn't have an audience. Jabba bellowed, "There's more where that came from, girl."

Oola felt a jolt of chills spread through her body. She tried as best she could to crawl as far away from the slimy slug, but realized her leash was significantly shorter than when she first began this toy of a career.

Jabba took pleasure in witnessing his slaves attempt to hide. It shows his power over people, and warns any predators in the room how intimidating the Hutt really was. His chuckle echoed through the room as he watched Oola squirm away.

Once mostly everyone had awoken, the Max Rebo Band started to play a lullaby tune for the palace creatures. Jabba was pleased as he feasted on his breakfast. Jabba glanced down at Oola and sinisterly snapped back the leash, resulting in the sore Twi'lek crashing into him. His breath reeked as he commanded, "Dance."

Oola craned her head to the side. Jabba, displeased with the defiance, shoved her onto the floor. Oola tumbled on the cold ground. Sy Snootles saw this and desperately wanted to rush in and help, but held her tongue.

Jabba bounced up and down on his dais as he roared, "Dance!"

Oola found her legs and wearily stood up. She waited for the band to start their song. Once the beat began, Oola found her dance. She gave a splendid performance considering her condition.

The song ended and the creatures gave a roaring applause. Jabba snapped the leash and yelled, "Again! Again!" Oola, who was suffering excruciating pain from the previous night and the morning, rolled her eyes and made her way back to the dais, ignoring her master.

Jabba saw this and cracked her chain on the ground. He roared, "Again!" Shaking her head, Oola finally spoke, "No more, please."

Jabba was not satisfied with the response and yanked her up to him. Oola was now face to face, once again, with the stench of Jabba's breath, "I don't believe I heard you. Dance."

Oola spit in his face, and the crowd gasped. Jabba, finding her dishonor rather amusing, evilly grinned. He grabbed one of her lekku and tugged, crippling Oola. Her shriek rang through the whole palace. Oola fell on the dais and felt the overwhelming pain surge through her body.

When a Twi'lek's lekku is pulled, a crippling pain is sent through their whole body. When both lekku are tugged, the Twi'lek becomes paralyzed. Lekku house much of the brain fat found in a Twi'lek. Jabba, since he has worked with many Twi'leks, knew how to "teach a lesson" and at the same time not paralyze or cripple the thing.

Oola wailed in pain. The Hutt gently pulled at her leash and whispered, "Dance."

Sy Snootles shook her head in disgust as the wounded Twi'lek slid off the dais and wobbly stood on two legs. The music started again as did Oola.

Bib Fortuna muttered to Jabba, "Master, are you sure she'll be alright?"

Jabba chuckled and replied, "I've worked with many Twi'leks. She's learned her lesson."

Bib Fortuna rolled his eyes and watched helplessly as the green girl shakily danced for her life, her right lekku throbbing.

As Oola danced, she wondered if she'd ever make it out of this prison. She often made eye contact with Bib, the one who tricked her into ever coming here. Oola knew she had to escape… dead or alive.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey! Thanks for continuing the read! When writing this, I tried to lay off the graphics of Jabba's Palace… Although, I wanted to portray his wrath towards creatures… Thank you for reading! Please, leave a review on what you think! May the force be with you!


	4. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

The cool palace was dark. The guests had all fallen asleep. The Hutt was sleeping in his private quarters, leaving Oola chained to the dais. Oola had become an insomniac during her time at the palace. Drunken geezers warned the Twi'lek about Jabba's pets that mope around and suck the blood of their victims.

Oola was hunched over on the dead center of the dais. Her eyes were constantly on watch. Bib Fortuna, who taught himself to live on an hour of sleep a day, strolled around the throne room, checking people for spare change.

Bib noticed that the girl was awake and crept up behind her. "The master likes you…" His voiced hissed, causing Oola to jump out of terror. He continued, "I hear that you will serve him for a long time."

Oola silently nodded and attempted to crawl away from the liar. Bib snatched her chain and pulled her back. "Although," Bib added, "_everyone is replaceable._" Oola stared off, taking in his words. The cold chain seemed to soothe her sores, so she wrapped herself in them. Bib rolled his eyes and said, "Strange girl."

_Everyone is replaceable. Please, oh please, let me find my replacement! I want to get out! _Oola thought to herself. Now, overthinking caused pain to her due to her lekku becoming damaged. She sighed in agony, accidentally awaking the jester, Salacious Crumb.

The monkey's ears perked up as the demon rubbed his hideous eyes. Oola held her breath, hoping that the little devil wouldn't see anything in the dark and return to its slumber. Salacious hopped around the dais, looking for Oola. Salacious loved terrorizing Jabba's slaves, and Oola was easy. She never spoke!

Salacious caught sight of the frightened Twi'lek and slithered over. He scratched her arm and bit her leg. Oola cried out softly, trying not to wake the others. Salacious sinisterly cackled and lunged for her lekku. Oola grabbed the creature out of instinct and chucked him of the dais. Finally, Oola fell asleep.

The twin suns emerged in the horizon, and Jabba awoke. He returned to the dais and lit his hookah. Oola _dreaded _the smell. It made her nearly choke. Jabba smoked his pipe and listened to the music that Max Rebo created. He stretched and grumbled to himself. Salacious returned to the dais and sat quietly, almost fearing the Twi'lek sitting on the opposite side of him.

Just as Oola thought it would be a regular day, her thoughts changed. In walked two droids. Bib Fortuna scurried up to Jabba and told him about a message. When Jabba demanded to see it, the small blue droid played a hologram for the Hutt.

The hologram was of Luke Skywalker. He was telling Jabba about the gift of two droids. The Jedi knight seemed to give Oola a new hope about escaping Jabba's clutches. Oola suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline flow though her veins. Jabba ordered the droids away and decided to throw another lavish party.

A party song played and Oola danced her best dance. The music seemed to be more of a downer, so when the song was completed, Jabba demanded, "Again!" One of the male singers knew they needed a spicy new song, so he called on the whole band to play it.

"Jedi Rocks" began booming in the throne room. Sy Snootles once again belted out lyrics, Max Rebo rocked on the organ, and the creatures seemed to have been having a grand time. Jabba bounced to the beat of the music. Oola, out of breath from the last dance, tried her best to keep up the good work.

Jabba saw her struggling and knew she was vulnerable. Jabba tugged on the leash, beckoning Oola to come and "sit" with him on the dais. Oola knew what Jabba really had in mind, and didn't want to get put through that torture again.

Oola tugged back on the leash. She screamed in Huttese, "No Jabba! Not again!"

Jabba insisted, "Now!" His voice shook the walls.

Oola shook her head and pulled hard, "Not anymore! No!" Oola was persistent. Jabba, realizing that all his guests were witnessing his lack of power, slammed the button that activates the trap door.

Oola screamed as she fell through the hole. Oola tumbled on the dirt ground. Her chain was still bound on her neck. She realized this and suddenly remembered Bib's words, _everyone is replaceable. _Oola glanced up and saw the throne room staring back down, hooting and hollering.

A loud clang interrupted all her thoughts. Oola turned to face her killer, the massive Rancor. Oola pondered whether she should fight against it.

"No," Oola said out loud, watching the Rancor slowly make its way towards her, "that would give those idiots pleasure. I've pleased them enough."

It took the Rancor a minute to find where she was. It twisted its body around, confused on where its prey was. Oola screamed out to it. _Everyone is replaceable. _

The Rancor stomped its way towards the scream, finally finding the proud Twi'lek. Oola raised her arms, waiting for the Rancor to scoop her up. The crowd had found something better to do, and no longer watched. _Everyone is replaceable. _

The Rancor snatched Oola up, roared, and opened its mouth. Oola closed her eyes and remembered her childhood. She sang a lullaby that her parents used to sing to her. Before she became a dancer, before she met Bib, before she set foot in the trap known as Jabba's Palace.

The last memory she had was Jabba the Hutt, sitting on his dais, engorging himself with food. She could smell the hookah, feel Salacious Crumb biting her, and hear the vulgar music she was forced to dance to. She could taste the salty tears that she shed. Oola realized: she was living in Hell.

And with a crunch, Oola was gone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading all the way through! I'm so glad people are reading this! Well, that's it! Leave a review about what you thought! May the force be with you!


End file.
